Oddities
by let-the-eli-in
Summary: Love can bloom in the strangest places. [a collection of crack pairing drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Axel & Fuu - Concise**

The girl certainly intrigued him; he could never understand her ability with words - or lack thereof. Perhaps he'd change that one day; it would only take one stub of the toe to make her hurl curses galore.

---

**Belle & Xemnas - Accolade**

Xaldin was a rough man; he tossed her to the floor with strength she never would have credited him. As his superior stepped out of the shadows to observe her, she realized she was a prize that her captor was proud of. Looking up at the lifeless eyes of man before her made it all the more unbearable.

---

**Cloud & Larxene - Fierce**

The kiss was unwanted, but hardly accidental. She tore at the threads in his vest, unraveling them out of spite. This man had earned her hatred just for being _born_. Yet she stayed for a little longer.

The next day, however, she was gone. Lightning never strikes the same place twice, they say, but only he knew the bitter truth of that phrase.

---

**Marluxia & Ollete - Flowers**

The comment was innocent enough: "I like the flowers on your shirt." That's all he said. But she hurried on anyway, not looking back.

---

**Setzer & Aerith - Chances**

It was true that Setzer had a bad gambling habit, yet he claimed it was nothing he could not handle. That, sadly, was far from the truth. He couldn't handle it when she smiled at him, when she handed him a flower - free of charge, at that.

He knew he'd never win her heart, but he'd take a gamble on it anyway.

---

**Ariel & Demyx - Waves**

Every once in a while, when he would sit by the sea and stare into it's endless depths, he was sure that he saw a dash of red. And when she would go up to surface and float just below it, never daring to break the boundary of her existence, she sometimes would see a bit of black. But of course, they were probably just imagining things.

---

**Yuna & Sephiroth - Flight**

He was certainly the largest fairy she'd ever seen! Yuna didn't have wings like that - they were so small in comparison to the mass of black feathers that sprouted from his back. Oh, wouldn't it be lovely to meet him!

---

**Sora & Alice - Creation**

It was a small, disjointed conversation, but it was fulfilling. She told him how she used to make up big worlds in her mind and travel in them in her dreams. She'd told others and they'd laughed. He didn't, however; he understood.

---

**Tifa & Auron - Questions**

She asked him what it was like to be dead, and he didn't answer. She asked him what his own world was like, and, again, he didn't answer. Deterred, the two sat in silence for some moments, until he asked her what it was like to be alive.

She smiled sadly, and said she didn't know.

---

**Yuffie & Zexion - Mistakes**

She'd gotten curious, and that had always been her downfall. Yuffie brushed back the curtain of silver hair from his face. She told herself later that she had wanted to kiss that part of him; she'd kissed nearly every other inch. But she truly was just curious.

He became angry, however; he thrashed out at her, wild and untamed. The scar on her cheek, she mused, made her look a little like Leon.

---

**Kairi & Xigbar - Silence**

She never asked what became of his eye. When he brought her food, he would catch the sympathetic glances and the face full of pity. But she never asked, and for that he was grateful.

---

**Roxas & Selphie - Gaze**

He could only see her with Sora's eyes. For his other half, there was only a dull fondness for the girl, nothing more. Roxas, however, felt something hot stir within his heart. If only Sora would fall in love with that girl, so that he could too.

---

**Namine & Leon - Scar**

She drew him with utmost care. The drawing still retained an element of childish scribbling, but she loved it nonetheless. She did not, however include his scar.

---

**Aerith & Xehanort - Childhood**

In the beginning, he'd always make time for her. Smiling at the _clip-clop _of her little boots, he'd lead her to the kitchen and sneak her a treat while the cook wasn't looking.

These happy times were over, however, now that he cooped himself up in his lab all day.

---

**I'll write more, for certain. Don't ask me where I came up with these... anyway, I might write a few one-shots featuring a couple of these pairings if I get the inspiration. Please make a note in your review if you'd like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riku & Aurora - Dreams**

He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept on. He wondered how idyllic her constant slumber was for her, for he wished that the real world was made of dreams too.

---

**Tifa & Cid - Smoke**

She hid in the shadows, giggling at the piece of straw tucked into his mouth. It looked so stupid, and yet she glad the smoke of his cigarettes no longer clouded her sight of him.

---

**Xaldin & Cinderella - Glass**

The girl danced along the edges of his heart, leaving only a glass slipper for a memory. Yet, he was thankful, for it was the only memory he had.

---

**Kairi & Seifer - Hats**

Seifer let out a cry as Kairi snatched his beanie off his head. He vehemently protested as she donned it herself, the black knitting cuffing her hair out of sight. Sighing, he strode over to the hatter's. There was no way Kairi would giving the beanie back.

---

**Snow White & Wakka - Pale**

He truly wondered how anyone could be so pale. Death seemed to have had it's paintbrush dipped in white. If only she could be woken, he'd take her to Destiny Islands and let her regain her color. And maybe she wouldn't mind a game of blitz ball, either.

---

**Belle & Leon - Mirror**

For years he'd avoided the gaze of mirrors, afraid of what he'd see. But then he saw her, and he wasn't afraid anymore. With chocolate hair and a bookworm's smile, Leon knew then what he'd see in the mirror the next time he looked.

---

**Roxas & Larxene - Greetings**

No one had given him a proper welcome, and for a while that had disappointed him. But when she dug her kunai into his midsection upon merely catching sight of him, Roxas began to think he was better off that way.

---

**Aerith & Saix - Truth**

The scar had been none of her doing, yet he stared at her with an accusing glare. He'd yell at her and scream for her to leave, until the poor little girl was sure the marking really had been her fault.

Now, ten years later, he still can't admit the truth.

---

**Pence & Yuffie - Childhood**

The Heartless had forced her to grow up. Somewhere in the depths she had lost the true childhood she always pretended to embody. But this boy, he'd handed her a sea salt ice cream - no charge!- and somehow she felt like being a kid was so simple now.

---

**Axel & Rikku - Shoulder**

He wasn't quite sure when the fairy had taken up residence on his right shoulder. All he knew was that, annoying as she was, she was the perfect partner-in-crime.

---

**Hayner & Namine - Haunt**

He caught sight of her in glimpses, in glances, in double-takes. So beautiful, yet he could not know if she was even real. Perhaps she was a ghost; if that were so, it wasn't such a bad thing to be haunted.


End file.
